A duo to remember
by pinkink10
Summary: Austin Moon was left with two daughters in his care after Cassidy cheated on him and left. Austin is ready to get back on the horse and start dating again but when unforeseen circumstances put him in a difficult situation, he turns to Ally Dawson for help asking her to be his fake girlfriend. Will their feelings turn into something more or is it truly all for show. Auslly pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Austin Moon sat in the chair opposite his two daughters at the dinner table. A silver spoon poised in his hands scooped up the slightly green macaroni he had attempted to cook for today's meal. Being a single father of two had seriously taken a toll on him and his career, the fact being that he loved his kids to bits and wanted the very best for them both.**

" Oops!" Two year old Ellie squeaked as globs of Macaroni fell off her spoon and on to the floor with a splatter.

" Ellie!" Austin chuckled to himself as the little girl tried to scoop it back up with her tiny hands that were now coated in the melted sauce. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought she had done it on purpose in order to get out of eating the green grunge sat in front of her. Rebecca being her older sister at 4 years old rolled her eyes dramatically her pretty pink princess tiara sparkling in the light. Rebecca always being the drama queen of the little duo. The door bell rang with a piercing shrill as Austin jumped off of his chair and raced towards the door attempting not to trip up on the toys and scattered clothes that littered the kitchen.

" Ally, your here finally! What took you so long?" he questioned the brunette standing in front of him drenched head to toe from the pouring rain. Her hair was slicked across her pale face as she scowled giving Austin a deathly glare. Quickly she entered the house before shaking her wet umbrella over Austin so that he got sprayed. The scents of play dough and baby powder mingled in the air as she took in her surroundings.

" You should just be grateful I volunteered to babysit just so you could go on your what is it?" she counted on her fingers. " Fifth date this week."she snapped before hanging up her sopping wet coat.

"I just wanted to get back on the horse you know. After Cassidy and I split."he said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Something Ally had picked up as one of his nervous ticks or sad gestures.

" But five times in a week!?" she questioned as he shrugged apologetically.

" Thanks for doing it anyways Alls! Your the best." he grinned knowing it would put her in a better mood. Her gaze softened as she took in the cheeky blonde in front of her.

" No problem." she sighed as she removed her muddy boots. Four little hands began grabbing at her as she smiled down at the two little girls jumping about the kitchen. One whose hands were smothered in a green looking cheese. " Is this their dinner?" she asked before bursting into a fit of giggles.

" Oh ha ha, mock my cooking. Do I look like the next Jamie Oliver to you?" He remarked making her giggle even more. He couldn't help but join in as he looked down at his daughters green hands. The substance was thick enough for her to finger paint with it. A text buzzed in on his phone as he glanced at Ally, smiling to himself as the clumsy brunette tripped over her own boots nearly squashing Rebecca into the kitchen cupboards. " I will be back at about 9:30. Don't let either of them have any sugar or they won't sleep." he said as she was taken by another fit of giggles at his parenting. He was nothing like the cocky blonde who she knew in high school yet exactly like him at the same time. He may be a single father to two children but he still had his childish ways. A mischievous grin spread across her face.

" Giving sugar to them at this time of the evening is like giving helium to a chipmunk."

" Exactly!" he chuckled, kissing his daughters goodbye before doing a double take at his youngest. " Ellie take that pencil out of your nose." he exclaimed rolling his eyes and waving goodbye to Ally and the girls. He had been saying many things like that to his daughters including, how many times have I told you not to trust a fart, now go change your knickers to don't wear it if it smells bad and why is there a yellow puddle in your bed yet again? He crunched down the gravel pathway towards his car.

" But daddy I think its stuck!" he heard a little voice yell, he could just about see Ellie with her little hands clasped around the yellow pencil lodged up her nose in the doorway. He shook his head before slipping into his car and driving off.

" Okay how about we finish off this dinner and head to bed." Ally smiled as she pushed the little girls towards the kitchen table after closing the front green globs of macaroni were splattered almost everywhere as she rolled her eyes. " On second thoughts, how about we order a pizza whilst I clear this mess out." she tutted as ear splitting cheers erupted around her and a small hand passed her a Pappa Johns pizza take out menu. Making the girls eat this mess could have been considered as child cruelty. " Ellie the pencil is still in your nose sweetie."

" It's really stuck!" she wailed as Ally dropped to her knees so she was at eye level with the accident prone two year old.

" Why would you put it up there anyway?" she asked as Ellie shrugged, a frown crossing her face. Ally grasped hold of the pencil and pulled it out along with the yellow and green slime known as Ellie's snot.

" Ewwwww, Ells! Promise me you will never do that again." Ally smiled as Ellie examined her nose.

" Promise." she giggled as Ally ruffled her light blonde hair and discarded the sticky pencil that had somehow stuck to her sleeve. Within minutes of her ordering a grand meat feast pizza with extra toppings and putting the little mermaid DVD in the DVD player, the pizza had arrived. Everyone tucked into the delicious food, hot cheese melted on Ally's tongue as she chomped on hot meat slices and circles of pepperoni. As soon as the food had arrived she had rescued a piece for Austin, knowing that he would be upset if they had ordered his favourite pizza and saved him nothing.

" Okay little munchkins! Up to bed now." loud groans emanated from the sofa that had now been turned into an underground den with sheets hanging off it to create a tent.

" Don't make me come in there and tickle you!" she laughed. They squealed before stampeding up the stairs. Once they had all been folded into the sheets tightly with various colourful blankets and soft toys Rebecca's voice piped up.

" Ally, can you play us a bedtime song." she yawned before cuddling up to her sister.

" Sure thing." she replied before picking up the small pink guitar in the corner of the room with the name Rebecca etched into the wood in an unreadable scrawl.

" Can you sing home for us?" Ellie chipped in clearly missing her dad. Home was always the song Austin sang to them to remind them how much they meant to him. Home for them was with him always. In his arms. Ally nodded before kissing them each on the forehead and strumming the first few chords.

Alabama Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa

Not the way that I do love you

Ally hadn't even noticed that Austin had returned home until his warm arms wrapped around her waist as he began to sing. He smelt like sweet vanilla and his hair was beaded with minuscule raindrops due to the weather outside. The girls grinned at the appearance of their father.

Austin:

Well holy moly me oh my

You're the apple of my eye

Girl I've never loved one like you

He sung before tapping each of the girls on the nose including Ally's as she giggled.

Ally: Man o man you're my best friend

I scream it to the nothingness

There ain't nothing that I need

Austin: Hot and heavy pumpkin pie

Chocolate candy Jesus Christ

Ain't nothing please me more than you

Everyone: Home, let me come home

Home is wherever I'm with you

Home, let me come home

Home is wherever I'm with you (1)

Austin and Ally both smiled at the sleepy girls in front of them before sharing a smile with each other. His brown eyes captured hers and she never wanted to let his gaze go. A warm feeling sizzled in her stomach as he brushed the stray strands of hair off of her face. Each small touch sending shockwaves coursing through her body, she shuddered involuntarily. The moment was theirs until a wrenching noise resonated from Ellie and a green mush spewed from her mouth. Ally face palmed as she took in the scene in front of her. The lumpy green mess coated the sheets, bedside table and lamp. The acidic smell pungent in the air as she cringed.

" This is exactly why I threw out your green macaroni." she tutted as they both picked up the little shivering girl and hauled her to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Rebecca was sound asleep.

"Do you think Ellie will be okay?" Ally asked moments later when they were both alone in the cold dark kitchen.

" She was just a little shaken but I think she will be just fine." he replied spying the empty box of pizza before pouting. " You ate pizza and you didn't save me a slice!" he whined.

"I know you too well." she chuckled producing a congealed slice from the fridge and waving it in front of his face. He instantly lit up as if he had just found his lost puppy before he grabbed the box with such force it nearly knocked Ally off her feet. Austin dug into his slice as they both crawled towards the underground den and tent the girls had made. They flicked a switch so that the fairy lights strewn from the roof of the cloth pieces glowed. It was enchanting sitting under the luminous lights, it made them feel like little kids again as they gazed at each other. The light illuminating one and others faces in the dark room. Austin began fidgeting indicating to Ally that something was on his mind.

" Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded silently.

" We need to talk All's"

" Talk away." she rubbed his shoulder encouraging him to keep going.

" Please just don't be mad and hear me out okay?" he whispered as she instantly went on high alert, her hand dropping back to her side.

" What did you do?" she questioned jabbing a pointed finger at his chest. "Please tell me you haven't gone and booked another date!" she retorted.

" No it's not like that, or well it kind of is." he stuttered as her eyes narrowed. " I shnee yer to fwake dire fer a well." he muttered into his jumper. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as Ally's gaze bored into him.

" Excuse me?"

" I need you to fake date me for a while." he spat out as fast as he could before he turned his head waiting for the blow that was about to come. Nothing came. Silence filled the air which was odd. Normally Austin would have to keep reminding her to keep quiet or stop talking. He averted his eyes back to Ally whose mouth was hanging open like a blowfish out of water and that's when she exploded with her verbal diarrhea, probably waking up the whole neighbourhood in the process.

Thanks for reading! This is just a tester so if you guys like the idea then I will continue with it because I wasn't sure how it would be received. Anyway thanks for reading and goodnight or good morning wherever you are!

(1) Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes - Home


	2. Chapter 2

Ally Dawson sat on the small deck chair out on the balcony. The city lights of Miami glimmered below her lighting up the dark night and washing out all stars from view. Cold air whipped her hair across her face.

" Damn, damn, damn, pain in my eye! Pain in my eye!" she yelled as a stray strand of hair entered her pupil. She squinted her eyes and stumbled off her deck chair as the door bell rang shrilly throughout the apartment.

" Coming." she shouted as her eyes watered. Slowly she undid the latch and pulled open the door to reveal none other than Austin Moon. As tempted as she was to slam the door back in his face she refrained.

" Ally!" he chimed with an over exaggerated smile. Ally could just about make out two small little girls running around in the hallway behind him.

" Austin!" she dead panned. " Girls why don't you come in and watch Disney channel or something before you wake up the neighbours." she suggested as the two of them raced into the room nearly knocking Ally into the white washed door.

" So have you made a decision yet?" Austin asked as they both took seats on the bar stools in the kitchen.

" No!"

" I gave you a day."

" I know but what exactly do you want me to say! Sure Austin I would love to be your fake girlfriend!"

" Yes actually I would. Why are you squinting like that."

" I have a hair in my eye."

" Here let me." he said slowly before placing his thumb against her soft warm cheek and inspecting her eye. Her eyelashes lightly fluttered tickling his thumb as he carefully removed the errant hair.

" Thanks." she smiled.

" No problem. So will you do it?" he questioned yet again as she places a hand to her now throbbing temple.

" You still haven't even explained to me why you need me to do this. Just telling me out of the blue in the middle of the night after coming back from a date with your ACTUAL girlfriend is not grounds for a very good case."

" We broke up Alls."

" Gee that's a surprise."

" Please Ally! It's a good plan, Cassidy is getting engaged. This is her last visit to Miami and I have to win her back. Also my parents are visiting, if they know that were in a steady relationship then they will stop harassing me about it. It only needs to be believable whilst they are visiting from New York."

" Oh really! You think by using me to make Cassidy jealous is a great way to win her back! What is going through your head right now. How many times have I told you lying is bad! Especially lying to your own parents!"

" It's a good idea. I know she still has feelings for me Ally. I just know." he stated. Ally hated to rain on his parade like this, really someone who goes off cheating on you when your in a relationship and then gets engaged to the guy she was cheating on you with probably means she doesn't care or have feelings for you anymore. Maybe there was more to it than Ally was willing to admit to herself. Ally had always been a firm believer along with Trish and Dez that Austin was better off without the she devil, what came out of her mouth next surprised her even more than it did Austin.

" Fine, I will help. What are we doing first?"

" Yes! Thank you Ally, I am forever in debt to you."

" You got that right." she huffed.

" Cassidy is flying in tomorrow evening so we are all going to collect her from the airport along with her fiancé."

" What time exactly?"

" 10:30."

" So that's my evening watching big bang theory and re runs of friends gone." she replied dryly before eyeing her friend. He was smiling to himself.

" I promise I will make it up to you Alls."

" I know you will." she smiled weakly, at this time of evening she was dead tired and in good need of a glass of wine. Austin jumped off the bar stool before gathering the girls together.

" Bye girls!" Ally waved as they raced down the hallway, Ellie tripping on her own shoes that she had put on the wrong way round.

" Oops." he little voice rang out as Austin rolled his eyes.

" Bye Alls." he hugged her tightly. His sweet scent of vanilla beans and coco wafted up her nose. Who knows why she had accepted this crazy challenge because she sure as hell didn't. It was worth it however to see Austin Moons smile.

They had all dragged themselves to the airport and were now waiting at the arrivals gate. Ally looked tired, the girls were half asleep and Austin was nervous but excited to put the plan in action.

" When is mummy coming?" Rebecca asked before yawning.

" Not long now." Ally said grasping her little hand.

" Daddy can you carry me?" Ellie whined whilst tugging at another mans legs. Ally's eyes widened as she took in the scene before her.

" Ellie, daddy is over here!" she yelled as Ellie squeaked and ran away from the very confused man.

" Austin when are they arriving. The girls look like they are about to collapse and I think I'm probably going to end up on the floor with them at this rate."

" I don't understand they should be here by now." he said squinting at the arrivals board.

As if on cue the vivacious blonde burst out from the arrivals gate, tottering along in her black heels as the girls cheered with excitement. What seemed to be her fiancé was dragging behind her with many pink suitcases in his grasp.

" She's here!" Austin gaped. Ally wanted to whack him over the head and tell him to get a grip but she returned her twitchy palm to her side and waited patiently instead.

"What an earth does he see in her." she muttered to no one in particular.

" Okay, now is the time when we kick in the plan." Austin said. Before Ally even had a chance to process what he was doing the excitable blonde had wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She would be lying if she said she felt nothing at his touch. As much as she could, Ally tried to suppress all the thoughts of Austin that were flooding through her head. She reasoned that it must have been due to her lack of sleep. Slowly she brought her eyes up to gaze into his deep brow orbs. All the flurry and airport noise disappeared slowly as if she were entering a vacuum.

" Cassidy!" Austin smiled breaking the moment. Ally rolled her eyes and turned her head towards the she devil.

" Oh it's Ally!" she squealed before muttering quietly. " What a down grade." Ally however caught every word and began to glower at the manicured barbie doll.

" You do realise were inside right? Is it really necessary to wear those?" she snapped, pointing at Cassidy's black sunglasses. Instantly Austin gave her an odd look but she ignored it. Cassidy removed the glasses before hanging them on the neckline of her black dress. It tugged at the thin fabric revealing yet more skin and chest. Austin's eyes popped as Ally sighed. The calculating blonde brought one fake pink nail up and tapped it against her chin as she speculated Ally. Her bright blue eyes combing across her body. As if she had concluded her verdict she raised one pert eyebrow before turning to her children.

" Ally what was that?" Austin whispered.

" What was that? That was me being tolerable towards the girl."

" Ally!" he moaned.

" Austin." she mimicked.

" She is looking our way, quick!" he said before dragging her back towards him. She was warm within the comfort of his arms, carefully he played with the delicate strands of her brown hair whilst smiling down at cold reality washed over Ally that it was all for show. He noticed her change in mood and brought her further into his embrace.

" Are you okay?" he whispered against her ear. His breath tickling her skin.

" I, I, I'm just tired." she sighed before biting her lip and resting her head against his shoulder.

" Austin, Ally!" a deep voice boomed behind them. They both turned towards Cassidy's fiancé.

" Ahhhhhh um." Austin stuttered.

" John."

" John, nice to meet you." Austin extended his hand and shook with more force than necessary. Ally raised her eyebrows at Austin before giving John a polite wave.

" John come and say hi to the girls." Cassidy chimed. She left the girls within his care before striding towards Ally. Austin had gone to put the bags in the car so it was just the two of them facing off in the middle of the airport.

" Ally would you be a dear and hold this." she said before placing a small compact mirror in Ally's hands and arranging her hair in front of it.

" And you can't hold it because?"

" Because it's better at a distance." she smiled sweetly before turning up her nose.

" That's all the bags done." Austin said as he strode towards them with an eyebrow raised at the scene in front of him.

" Oh Austin your such a gentlemen!" Cassidy chimed before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. Pink lipgloss stained his very red face as she smirked. Ally's blood boiled furiously as she saw Austin's jaw drop. He was acting like a love sick puppy and for some reason that got to her. There was one thing she knew now for sure. Cassidy was trouble.

Okay sorry for such a lame chapter but I am depressed because school starts tomorrow. Please review anyway if you liked it. I would appreciate it. Shout outs next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally sat on the bar stool gazing at the glass of water wishing it was wine. An alcoholic beverage would do her some good right about now. They hadn't come back from He leaned against the fridge, his muscles bulging under his tight fitting tee as he thought over the plan. Tell Ally the arrangements, don't take no for an answer and then promise her something special to stop her whining.

" So..." he said trying to act casual.

" Spit it out already." she sighed before rolling her eyes.

" How did you know something was up?"

" Your just too predictable."

" Predictable! Me! Austin Moon, Predictable!?"

" Yes, now can you set your boy ego aside and tell me what you have gotten us into this time."

" Maybe just a small, little, wee trip to Orlando with Cassidy and John so we can visit Disney." he rushed.

" How long?"

" Fweife days." he mumbled incoherently.

" What?"

" Five."

" You want me to tolerate having Cassidy in my personal space for five whole days! Not to mention the car journey and oh my gosh what about work and...and...why am I acting like I am going? Not happening."

" Ally you have to! Your my girlfriend now remember!" he said as she raised her eyebrows. "Okay, fake girlfriend. Please Ally! The girls will be so excited. Who isn't excited to go to Disney?"

" People who don't enjoy trudging around theme parks in the sweltering heat and dealing with kids hopped up on various sweets! I bet one of them will get swept off with another family to top it all off!"

" Trust you to say something like that."

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" Sometimes Alls you just need to let go! Your so serious all the time."

" I am not serious all the time! I can be fun!"

" Prove it then! Come with us to Orlando!"

" Fine, but if you make me sit next to the she devil for the car journey then you will have another thing coming to that pretty boy face of yours! Go it?"

" Yes m'am" he laughed happily. " This is going to be perfect Alls, I can just feel it!" he jumped excitedly as she smiled at his enthusiasm. Aside from all the happiness from Austin, why did she feel like something bad was going to happen? The thought that came to her mind was a phrase her nana used to say when she found herself in a bad situation. She was up shit creek without a paddle.

The following day was a fury of excitement with lots of packing for the trip to Orlando. Ally still felt like something was not right but she suppressed it so as to prove Austin wrong. Ally Dawson can be fun, she even had a red t shirt with the word fun printed on it just for proof. 8:30 in the morning and everyone was cramming bags into John's 7 seater as Austin did his usual checks.

" Please tell me that both of you have gone to the toilet." he said whilst looking at the two excitable girls before him.

" Yes!" Ellie chimed as Rebecca disappeared back into the house.

" I need to bring my monkey." she whined whilst dragging the tattered toy out with her.

" Rebecca there is no room in your suitcase, you already packed three stuffed animals. Why do you need more?"

" Because I do." she whined as Ally prized the monkey from her grasp.

" I'll take it in my suitcase becs, now come on we need to get going." she smiled as the little girl clung happily to her leg. It could have been her imagination but she could have sworn that she saw Austin do that quirky smile he seemed to reserve just for her. Instantly Cassidy came sweeping out of the house with more suitcases than necessary.

" Rebecca get off Ally's leg. It is unbecoming of a girl." she chided.

" Unbecoming!?" Austin snorted which instantly set Ally off on a fit of giggles.

" Yes, unbecoming. And Ally, just because you wear a t shirt that says fun doesn't make you fun at all. In fact I find you quite the opposite." she snapped before scurrying after her fiancé. Instantly Austin put a protective arm around Ally's petite frame to stop her lunging at the blonde.

" You owe me big time for this Moon." she stated.

" I figured." he sighed and with that they all packed into the slick black car and began the long journey to Orlando.

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think:D


End file.
